


Insomnia

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Horror, Insomnia, POV First Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt recollects on his memories of working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. I'm sorry! My depression's kinda been a butt so.. Enjoy!

     I've always been an insomniac, as long as I can remember anyway. So working the night shift had never been an issue for me; what others couldn't do, I could. I had been out of work for a while and, being a grown man, I had bills to pay. The only place that was hiring at the time was an old, run-down pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's down on the west side. Not many people had been interested in the place as of late; who could blame them? Especially after the bite of '87 incident. Poor kid got carried out on a stretcher with a skull fracture.  
     Anyways, I digress; Freddy's hired me as the night security guard, working from twelve to six in the morning. How hastily they accepted me seemed a little suspicious at the time, especially since I had no experience whatsoever as a guard;  but I didn't think too much of it. Worst decision of my life.  
     My first night was..odd, to say the least. The phone ringing scared the bejeezus out of me; luckily it was only a recording from the previous night watch. He ran me through my basics; you know, check the cameras, watch the animatronics' positions, and close the doors if necessary. Didn't seem to hard, right? Until he told me about how the animatronics wouldn't recognize me as a person and would more than likely forcefully stuff my body inside of a furry suit. Thankfully, the animatronics didn't move much that night.  
     The second night was a bit more eventful; the purple bunny and the lady chicken showed up at my doors, the fox poked its messed up head out of the curtain, and the bear left the stage. Great. Luckily, the power didn't rear its nasty little attitude at me. So that was a plus, I guess.  
     The third night, oh boy, the third night. The nights just kept getting more and more stressful as they went on. I had almost gotten caught several times by more than one of the animatronics. God, they're creepy. Anyway, I heard Freddy's little jingle for the first time that night. Disturbing. as. all. get. out.  No joke. I almost got jumped by the fox too. Not fun. Not fun at all. My sanity was hanging by a thread from that night on.  
     The fourth night was even harder. The phone guy, as I called him, sounded like he was in a frenzy on the other end. The stress of the previous nights had started to wear on me, and tied with my insomnia, I was at the end of my rope in more ways than one. I saw a new animatronic on the monitor; strange, considering it was Thursday. It looked like a golden version of Freddy.  My nerves must have been seriously shot that day..  
     The fifth and final night of my week was torture in its purest form. The sweat was beaded on my brow from minute one and my breath was hitched in my throat the first time I checked the cameras. My hands shook the entire night as I fumbled to press all the right buttons in order to keep my own neck in tact. By the end if it all, the $120 check wasn't worth the cost of my sanity.  
     I thought Friday was it; but they called me on Saturday asking if I could 'work overtime for a substantial wage'. Despite everything in me telling me it was a terrible move, I did it anyway. I'm just lucky to have survived the night, let's just leave it at that.. The 'substantial wage' was a hoax too, only fifty cents more and a note telling me I was fired for tampering with the animatronics; which I may or may not have done. Totally worth it though.  
     So, I've always been an insomniac; but after working at that place, I doubt I'll ever have a peaceful night again. The memories are..just too much...


End file.
